


Summer

by Ryuutchi



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy summer day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

In the summer, there was no school. Bridge liked not having school, because it meant he could laze around and not be expected to do any work. That is, until Sky showed up. Sky didn't do any of the fun stuff like lounging around in pajamas and watching cartoons until noon. Sky always brought over a big bag filled with heavy books with titles like "Advanced Calculus" and "French for Stuffy People". Bridge liked to swat Sky with them. He yelped nicely.

But then he would pin Bridge down and start reading. Bridge usually fell alseep. But he'd blame it on the boring books instead of the comfort of Sky's body. Bridge thought Sky would blush if he knew the truth.


End file.
